Lone Wolf
by GreenPearl Atlantic Aries
Summary: A collection of Darol one-shots! Very diverse one-shots ranging from zombie killing to cuddling, probably won't be any lemons though :/ I'm also taking requests for future one-shots, so leave a comment or PM me if you have any ideas and I'll credit you at the beginning of that chapter! Rated M for violence and language.
1. A Ride For Two

**A/N: This is going to be a collection of DarylxCarol one-shots! Jumps around between seasons, and some one-shots won't take place during specific seasons. This particular one-shot is going to be pretty short and is kind of plot-less, but I will be coming out with better ones soon! **_**Sorry if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes, I just finished writing this (11 o'clock at night) and I'm really tired and want to go to bed, but before I do, I want this story up. I'll spell check and revise in the morning.**_

**SPOILERS! Takes place during season 2.**

**A Ride For Two**

I sat on my brother's -well, now my- motorcycle and rubbed it down with a tattered, bloodstained rag. Ever since my group arrived at Hershel's farm, everyone had really seemed to relax, like there wasn't a care in the world. There was fresh water, as much food as you could eat, electricity, and best of all, a safe place for people to live.

It's been months since anyone has been able to stay in one place for more than a week or so, but that's never bothered me. Meryl and I grew up in a dumpy trailer park, and ninety percent of the time I was there I was alone; Meryl was always in Juvy and dad was either passed out drunk or who-knows-where. Even though I had a group to call my own, I felt even lonelier in Atlanta, surrounded by people who treated me like a freak and an outcast because of my overbearing brother. Maybe I'm a monster for thinking this, but I'm glad my brother is out of the group. I'm glad that all of those people died. I'm glad that Rick took charge of the group. I'm glad that Shane is going nuts. I'm even glad that Sophia went missing. Let me rephrase that, I'm glad that I have something to strive for. Saving that little girl is all I have been thinking about for the past week. Practically every waking moment I've been combing this entire forest for her, she has all I've thought about, all I have cared about. I've risked my life for her so many times now that I lost count.

A quiet voice broke my train of thought, "Daryl," something touched my arm and I jerked away from it, quickly drawing my crossbow and putting it to the trespasser's head. She released a tiny whisper, eyes wide with fear and confusion. I quickly placed the crossbow back on my shoulder, embarrassed. It was Carol.

"Do you mind if I talk to you for a second, Daryl?"

My heart fluttered for a millisecond, and I quickly responded coldly, trying to hide my excitement, "What da' ya need?"

"Listen, I just wanted to thank you for staying hopeful about Sofia. No one else has ever cared about us this much before. You knew my husband, couldn't care less about us, but you, you're always there for us. So, I just wanted to thank you, again. For _everything_."

An uncontrollable little smile crossed my face. "Ya don't have to thank me,"

I hesitated for a moment. "You two saved me. Before I met you, I was all alone, never had a single soul in my life care about me at all, then I met you two and you changed my life forever." My cheeks flushed a bright rose color, but I couldn't tell if it was noticeable under my sunburn.

"Aw, Daryl!" Carol gushed, making me blush more.

"Listen, I want Sophia back here safe and sound just as much as you do, but it's almost dark, and it's not safe for you to go out this late."

"Well, I guess it would be too dangerous to go out alone when I only have a few arrows left."

Carol rubber my arm and nodded at me, giving me a silent approval.

"So," I began. "since I have no plans for tonight, would you like to go for a little midnight cruse?" I asked in a bit of a flirty tone, revving the bikes powerful engine. "There's room for two." I added smoothly.

Carol smiled, delighted. For the first time in a week, she seemed to loosen up a bit. She hopped on right behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist. She quickly planted a kiss on my cheek and hugged me tighter.

Maybe it wasn't really Sophia I have been thinking about this week, maybe it was Carol.

**A/N: Anyone who has watched **_**The Walking Dead**_** knows that this story is kind of dark. Sorry about the darkness! It's not supposed to be sad/cruel/heartless, it's supposed to be a sweet Darol moment, but there are only so many ways that you can make a cute bonding moment in a zombie apocalypse. **


	2. A Ride For Two (Part 2)

**A/N: So this is part 2 to "A Ride for Two"! It's really short and kind of plot-less, but I wanted to at least put something up because I haven't posted in a while. This takes place about an hour after part 1! I have a few ideas for **_**The Eight White Flags**_** and a new story called **_**A Tranquil New Life**_** (a **_**Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility **_**fic!). So enjoy!**

**A Ride for Two (part 2)**

Carol clung to Daryl's waist as he wove his bike in between miles and miles of abandoned cars at a dangerous speed.

"Daryl, is it really necessary to go this fast?! It's not like we're in a rush to get anywhere!" Carol's quiet, nervous voice could barely be heard over the loud wind in their ears.

"I know we're not headed anywhere in particular, hun, but do we really need to? I mean, sometimes it just feels nice to just stop worrying about surviving and just take a ride."

Carol blushed as Daryl called her 'hun'. No matter how many times he said it, she always blushed.

"I guess you're right, but Sophia's still missing, and things are strained between Shane and Hershel, and I know something's wrong with Lori…"

Daryl clutched the breaks and pulled the bike over, even though there were no other moving cars or walkers in their way.

"Listen, there is absolutely no worrying allowed on this motorcycle, Carol, that is rule number one." Daryl said in a monotone, yet joking voice, keeping his eyes locked on the road ahead. "Do I make myself clear?"

"I guess you're right, but I just can't help but feel responsible for most of this! It seems like I ruin everything I touch…" Carol trailed off, her voice thick with tears.

Daryl dropped the kickstand and turned around so that he was facing Carol. They sat there silent. After a minute of sitting still in the silence, Daryl slowly brought his lips up to Carol's tiny ears. "Come on, hun, I said no worrying allowed on the bike." He said softly, planting a kiss on her cheek. She chuckled as Daryl drew her into a tight hug. "You're right, Daryl, the road shouldn't be a place for stress."

A combination of growling and shrieking broke up the embrace. Daryl sat right in the leather seat, pulled up the kickstand and took off down the dirt road at full speed, trying to lose the small crowd of walkers that had formed behind the motorcycle. "Okay," Daryl began coldly, "Now is the exception."


End file.
